It All Started With Strawberries
by AshleyTangerine
Summary: Yuuri knows Wolfram's weakness for strawberries so he ends up bringing some to Shin Makoku. But why's everyone so utterly shocked when he makes Wolfram eat it including blond bishonen in question ? Rated M for possible-ahem-activity in later chapters.


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!

Chapter 1~ Strawberry Jam

Wolfram had tasted them for the first time at Yuuri's house, when Miko had plopped down a wickerbasket full of them after a shopping trip. She'd got them at a market offer.

A curious Wolfram had examined it carefully when she served them with cream after dinner (they weren't found in Shin Makoku) before delicately putting it inside his mouth, his tongue coming out to lick the cream. His face contorted into sheer bliss, the eyelashes dropped, hiding verdant eyes, and Yuuri had a very strange tightening feeling in his stomach looking at the small pink tongue working at the cream.

"Mmmm…" his very bishounen fiance had said. "So delicious, Mama-chan!"

Yuuri had been slightly annoyed-he was the one who told his mother about serving it with cream to his Wolf-chan! So wasn't he entitled to a little of the thanks?

Yes, it was an accepted fact that Wolfram loved strawberries and devoured them like mad when his Mom bought them-she loved spoiling him- and served them with cream or chocolates or raw or in milkshakes, whatever!

So why did the hall suddenly go so silent when he popped a strawberry piece into Wolf-chan's mouth?

He had been at a normal afternoon dinner(well, as normal as it could get in Shin Makoku, with him as Maou) with the exception of a few special guests- Saralegui had unexpectedly dropped in with some serious news- the allied countries were demanding some permanent reassurance that Yuuri was serious about staying in Shin Makoku. It was a serious problem, but there was hardly any way left except show his deep connection with a noble person of this world-Saralegui was at it again, batting his eyelashes, showing his feminine charm for all. Gwendal was grimacing, Gunter's eyes were narrowed and even Conrart was frowning. Stoffel and Raven were also there, having been called, as well as the visiting brother of Annissina's, Michael von Karbelnikoff. Cheri-sama, who had returned from one of her Free-Love cruises, was the only one in a good mood. And even the naive Yuuri noticed Wolfram's furious and barely-kept in check face at the suggestion. But they couldn't do anything. Five nobles were present at the table, which was more than the required three, and added to Yuuri's panic attack. He had to maintain the etiquette very well-and not end up doing anything that might be similar to flirting in Wolfram's eyes. What was more, even Lord Waltorana was there, glaring openly and venomously at Saralegui. Dealing with one von Bielefeld was enough, two of them made poor Yuuri absolutely highstrung. He would have to take some aspirin tonight.

Everything was going smoothly till the dessert, when Saralegui chose to speak the aforementioned subtle hint, instantly sparking off tension. Everyone cringed mentally from Wolfram's glare.

Just then Yuuri had a marvelous idea(yeah, the kind that gets him into trouble but he doesn't realize it) to placate his outraged fiancé and keep him in check. He motioned at Doria who, on cue, rushed off to the kitchen. In a few moments, the table was resplendent with the bright red strawberries dipped in chocolate, cream and just the way Wolfram liked it. Yuuri grinned happily at Wolfram, whose face had transformed in seconds. Instead of the fire, the eyes had gone as soft as moss as he looked at him.

Ooh-too pretty. Yuuri had to blink a few times before he could think rationally again. His cousin Shuichi was wrong-that Yuki Eiri would never match up to his Wolfram, no matter how much Shu gushed about him. But then, they were happily married and he wasn't, but hey, Wolf was still his fiancé and nobody else had a claim on him.

Shuichi had dropped in for an unexpected visit a week ago at his Earth home. A few paparazzi had been after him and he had climbed over the fence and into Yuuri's bathroom. It was a Monday, and he had assumed Yuuri would be at school. What he hadn't expected was a dripping Yuuri in a baseball uniform he'd never seen before climbing out of the bath. He had demanded an explanation, and had laughed for hours after getting the full story. He'd known what to do, of couse. Being flamboyantly gay helped a lot.

"You've got it so easy, you know," Shu had grumbled. "And you still don't take advantage of it!"

Did he want to take adavantage of Wolfram? No, wait, that was the wrong question-did Wolfram want him to take advantage of it? Arrgh, his brain was too muddled-all he knew was that his fiance was very attractive-and he-he…

He liked it-liked _him_. That was the reason he'd got the strawberries from his mother in a special basket for the purpose before he'd landed back in his world.

"What is this?" Saralegui asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"They're called strawberries. They're Wolfram's favorite fruit, ne Wolf-chan?" Yuuri smiled at Wolfram and picked up a piece dripping with chocolate…

…and shoved it into Wolfram's mouth.

Which brings us to the present moment. The entire hall went silent. Yuuri looked at them, bewildered.

"What's wrong?" he said, taking out the spork from Wolfram's mouth. Yuuri noticed irritably that Wolf had eaten only half of the piece. More like he had managed to bite down only half of the piece before Yuuri took it out. Shrugging, he ate the rest in one go.

The guests had identical expressions on their faces. They were all looking at Wolfram with intense curiousity, as if seeing what he would do.

"I have to leave for a while," Wolfram's voice came at last. It was husky, strained just a little. "Please excuse me." He got up hurriedly.

Huh?

"Hey, wait!" Yuuri caught his fiancé's arm, grabbing it down so Wolfram's ear was next to his mouth. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I didn't break our engagement or anything, did I? I mean, I didn't-I don't want to to! I'm f-fine being with you-I mean,I like it! Being with you, I mean!"

"Y-you like it?" Wolfram whispered back, stunned.

_Steady your nerves at the moment_, Shu-chan's voice floated back to him. "Yes!"

Wolfram suddenly broke his grasp and stood straight, dragging Yuuri up with him.

"I accept," he declared.

Accept what?

Yuuri had the time to see Gwendal and Raven with identical wooden-faced expressions, a delighted Cheri, a shocked-but-pleased Waltorana, an amused Conrad and Murata, a nosebleeding Gunter, a shocked Stoffel, Michael-sama and Annissina looking pleasant in general, and a blank-with-shock Saralegui-all of them disappeared from sight in the next moment, when he was met with twin emerald eyes laced with golden haze as Wolfram reached up to claim his lips. Yuuri's already confused brain was sent spinning, and he had to grip Wolfram's hair hard to support himself(when did his hands slide there-ooh, so soft…) and lead the attack himself, (surprising Wolfram, who had planned on just pecking him) staying there for a few moments…

Until his brain cleared and he realized he was making out with Wolfram in public. Emphasis on making out in public. Yuuri wondered how he'd gone so liberal. Maybe having a homosexual cousin helped.

Anyway, that wasn't important right now. Yuuri opened his eyes wide at the same time as Wolfram pushed him away gently.

"Pay attention! We can't do this here!" his fiancé hissed softly in his ear.

Eh? Oh! Yuuri blushed scarlet as he looked at the distinguished nobles, most of whom were practically gawking. Except for Murata, who was giggling openly into his strawberries like a teenaged girl at a pop show. Conrart still looked amused. Lady Cheri went "Ooh, la, la, I want some more of that!" as she twirled her cream and looked at Wolfram with a twinkle in her eye. Gunter seemed to have temporarily died from blood loss and transported to the next life. Gwendal wooden expression never wavered as he solemnly looked at a strawberry and then at the pair of them. Raven was tending to a sputtering Stoffel and Saralegui just looked highly disappointed.

"So is this your final decision as well, Heika?" Gwendal said in that solemn voice of his.

_WTF?_ Yuuri looked perplexed. "Umm…yes?" _Maybe I've just confirmed my engagement? That would explain Wolfram's behaviour, right?_

"What!" Stoffel exclaimed, finally managing to get a word in. "Heika! There's no way you could actually _agree_ to…"

"Is there a problem with it, Lord von Spitzveg?" Conrart said pleasantly, but with a glint in his eye.

"I-! Well, I-" Stoffel started stuttering again before finally relapsing into silence at Gwendal's glare. Lady Cheri merely smiled her fluttery smile at her brother and Raven.

"So, in the presence of five nobles," Murata broke in, grinning impudently even for the Great Sage. He stood up. "Who testifies this?"

Huh?

Gwendal raised his hand. "I do, as a representative of the von Voltaire clan." He gave Yuuri a look which clearly meant Take-care-of-my-little-brother-or-I'll-kill-you. Yuuri cringed almodt visbly. What was going on?

Michael-sama was next. "I do, as a representative of the von Karbelnikoff clan." He grinned at Yuuri wolfishly.

Gunter, who seemed to have temporarily revived, said "As much as I might disapprove, Heika's choice is always wisest and much higher than mine, a poor servant…" Murata waved his hand at him impatiently, at which Gunter muffled out an "I do, as a representative of the von Kleist clan."

Stoffel seemed to have second thoughts about the matter, as he took one look around the table, gulped and mumbled "I do, as a representative of the von Spitzveg clan."

Waltorana looked directly at Yuuri almost proudly as he shifted his gaze from Wolfram. "I do, as a representative of the von Bielefeld clan."

Saralegui smiled sadly at Yuuri. "I wish you all the best of luck, Yuuri." He got up gracefully. "I must retire for the afternoon." At this, Lord Waltorana got up too, as well as Michael-sama and Stoffel with Raven.

"Oh-umm, Dorcas! Show them to their rooms!" Yuuri called to the man at the entrance. He bowed respectfully and called up a few more servants to show each noble to his room, followed by their personal guard.

Silence reigned in the room for a while after they left.

"Oh, dear, if I knew you were so eager, Wolfie, I would have made beforehand preparations!" Cheri sighed delightedly, breaking it. "Like a better dress- well, nevertheless, you get to be dressed up by me. Thank goodness I arrived on time, you might have done it without me!" She got up and practically yanked Wolfram out of his chair. "Come along, dearie!~"

"Mama!" Yuuri saw Wolfram splutter, turning crimson, as Cheri happily tugged her youngest son out of the room.

"I had better leave for the moment," Gwendal muttered suddenly, his brow wrinkling. He got up and followed Cheri. Gunter was next to follow, supported heavily by Yozak, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, winking at Yuuri in a way which convinced him that the spy had seen the whole display.

Yuuri turned to Conrart and Murata when they were the only ones left in the room.

"Umm, could you please tell me exactly what…" but he was cut off by Murata, who gave the reply, grinning widely.

Overhead Blood Pledge , a certain pet dragon by the name of Liesel woke up, startled, at a "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" echoing throughout the castle.

"What was that, Gisela?" asked Princess Greta as she looked at the green-haired healer, who had just come back from a round at the kitchen. Her eyes were twinkling, and behind her was-"Annisina? Do you have another story finished?"

"No, Princess." Annissina's eyes were glinting too. "I just came to deliver a message to you from Lord von Bielefeld." She glided to Greta and dropped a pink decorated envelope on her lap. Greta opened it and squealed.

Inside the envelope was a single pink page, where Wolfram had written in red ink.

"You will be the flower girl tomorrow."

A/N: Well, whaddya think? It just popped into my head when I was writing a Shin-Mura fanfic(yes, I'll post the first chapter of that soon too. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was fantasizing about Shuichi eating strawberry pocky with Ryu-chan. I like YukiXShu, but don't RyuxShu make the most adorable couple too? Whatever, I'm babbling. REVIEW PLEASE! Or Ryu –chan will Kumagoro-Beam you! And Wolf-chan's waiting with his fireball too!


End file.
